An endo scope is an instrument often used in medical procedures to view a location of interest within a subject's body and transmit such view(s) to a caregiver or other observer. Endo scopes can also be used to perform a variety of diagnostic and interventional procedures, such as biopsies and other small surgical procedures. Examples of endo scopes include a colono scope configured for use within the colon, an entero scope configured for use within the stomach or small bowel, and a bronchoscope configured for use within the trachea or bronchi. Endo scopes are typically inserted into body cavities or lumens via a natural bodily orifice, but can also be inserted via a surface incision to gain access to the internal location of interest.